


Dangerously Close to Me

by enby_beean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_beean/pseuds/enby_beean
Summary: Kenma never had any interest in too many people, so why was this boy always on his mind? Why did this boy give him butterflies?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Dangerously Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i literally can't write so don't have high expectations

Kenma and Kuroo had become friends when they were younger, not separating much, so when Kenma had begun to distance himself Kuroo couldn’t help but feel it was his own fault.

Kuroo had started to notice the distance when Kenma rejected his offer to hang out. Kuroo teased, “Aw, you can’t indulge your poor best friend?” Kenma rolled his eyes and remained silent, not acting strange other than the rejection. Kuroo chose to not think much of it, but in the pit of his stomach, the remaining feeling of doubt was telling him that the silence wasn’t for no reason. Ignoring his instinct, Kuroo brushed it off and assumed that Kenma must simply be tired from practice. 

As Kuroo became rejected more frequently, he realized that Kenma only chose to separate on days when the boys had practice. This made Kuroo feel slightly better about the situation; however, that reassurance didn’t last long. Kenma had started to deny Kuroo’s pleas to hang out on days without practice. 

“Why are you avoiding me after school ends?”, Kuroo pouted while bending down to get a closer look at Kenma’s reaction. With his neutral face remaining, Kenma mumbled something under his breath, just low enough that Kuroo couldn’t have caught the remark at his distance. The lack of a readable reaction and response from Kenma had made Kuroo’s unbothered and playful facade fade slightly. A quiet sigh escaped Kuroo’s lips as he turned his head back to its original position, not wanting to push Kenma to talk unless he wanted to. Kuroo stared ahead, wondering if Kenma was going through something he could help with, but subconsciously knew the blond wouldn't share something immediately if it had something to do with Kuroo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t help but start to think that it’s my fault he’s being distant. He’s not talking to me anymore, not even about his games”, Kuroo whined to Koutarou and Keiji. “Tetsurou, I’m sure you’re overreacting. You know how Kenma is. You can’t expect him to want to hang out every day and just open up when he’s having trouble”, Keiji reasoned. “But Keiji, we have always hung out after practice for the past year. You know this. And he would have talked to me by now if something was bugging him to the point he thinks he has to stop talking to me, regardless of how closed off he is. I can’t even read his expressions anymore- it’s like he just shuts down every emotion in his body when I’m near him. I just don’t get why he suddenly decided to start ignoring me now.” "I'm sure he'll come around, just give him time. It's not like you two aren't best friends anymore", Keiji stated, sympathy lacing his voice. Kuroo shot a glare towards the other black-haired boy after his remark, holding more sadness than bitterness in his gaze.

Staring at the ceiling of his room later that night, Kuroo wondered what he did, where he went wrong, if he could do anything to fix them. Falling down a spiral of negative thoughts, Kuroo repeatedly questioned _Did I say something that made Kenma mad? Was I being too annoying and he finally decided he had had enough? Does Kenma still want to be friends with me?_ The guilt of not knowing if he ruined the friendship ate at him.

Kuroo spent countless hours overthinking Kenma's reactions towards him and raking through his memories, which kept him up for several nights until his exhaustion inevitably forced him asleep. Had Kuroo really done something so insensitive to Kenma that he felt the need to not talk to him outside of school? The boy often asked himself _Why is Kenma avoiding me?_

Kuroo had become used to the heartache bearing down on his chest, still being abandoned after school by Kenma. Kuroo was glad Kenma had still stayed near him during school but the lingering loneliness never left the back of his mind, almost as if it was taunting him.

* * *

As the last period of the day came around, Kuroo had begun to think about what would happen if he actually had done something. Kuroo thought the best case scenario at that point was that he had been too clingy and annoying towards Kenma so he decided to limit their time together.

It wasn’t until he accidentally shared a glance with Kenma at practice after not having talked to the boy all week that he acknowledged the swarming butterflies in his stomach that had been living there for the past year. He immediately shot his eyes elsewhere and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. The heat in his face slowly rose as he kept thinking about the warmth he felt as he looked into Kenma’s eyes. Kuroo had previously just assumed it was a platonic feeling, seeing as he hadn’t felt that way before his third year.

Kuroo felt like practice had gone slower than it usually did after that, wanting to do nothing more than talk to Kenma. Volleyballs flying toward Kuroo had hit his body, more times than he wanted to count. He asked his coach to take a break when he let himself get hit one-too-many times. Taking this opportunity to reset his focus, he decided he would question it later. He really didn't like getting hit with volleyballs.

On Kuroo's walk home, the moment when he and Kenma met eyes kept playing in his head. As he was wondering why the distance between the two and the eye contact affected him so much, that's when Kuroo realized. The only explanation for the pleasant feeling in his chest when he was with Kenma and constantly wanting to be near the blond was that _Kuroo was in love with his best friend._ Kuroo really needed to talk to Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the end is a little rushed. endings? what are those
> 
> anyways, ill try to update this as soon as possible


End file.
